Shark Tale II: Fish Out of Water
''Shark Tale II: Fish Out of Water ''is a upcoming American computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film is set to be written and directed by directed by Bibo Bergeron, Rob Letterman, and Carlos Saldanha, and stars the returning voices of Will Smith, Renee Zellweger, Angelina Jolie, Katie Couric, Robert De Niro, and Jack Black with newcomers Leslie Mann and Hank Azaria. This will be another DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, whose parent company NBCUniversal acquired DWA in 2016, and since the end of their distribution deal with 20th Century Fox. Plot Newly couple, Oscar and Angie have rested easy in the peaceful Southside Reef, who have now adapted to co-existing with the sharks, however, many rival predatory marine life families With Lenny staying behind and the two deciding to spend their vacation together, Lenny, Oscar, and Angie travel outside of Southside Reef to a much more relaxing destination. After being tossed around by a whirlpool, the trio arrive at a tourist beach attraction, As Lenny remains hidden in the depths, Oscar and Angie are fighting until they are thrusted out of the water by a random jet ski, tossing them onto a wooden dock on the surface. The couple shares many near-death experiences, such as being picked at by seagulls and Angie nearly being taken by a human child before being slapped back into the ocean by the child's mother. Cast * Will Smith as Oscar, a formerly underachieving bluestreak cleaner wrasse worker, who after befriending Don Lino and his mob, * Renée Zellweger as Angie, Oscar's angelfish girlfriend and co-worker, formerly harboring a secret unrequited love for him. ** Renee also plays Vanessa Bloome, a human who befriends Angie. * Robert De Niro as Don Edward Lino, a great white shark and leader of a mob of criminally-inclined great white sharks. Due to scheduling conflicts, Don Lino has significantly less screentime. * Jack Black as Lenny Lino, Don Lino's youngest son, Oscar's best friend, and also a vegetarian. * Angelina Jolie as Lola, a seductive female gold-digger half-lionfish/half-dragonfish whom Oscar develops a romantic interest in. * Martin Scorsese as Sykes, the pufferfish owner of the Whale Wash and a loan shark to whom Oscar owes five thousand clams. He once worked with Don Lino, but was thrown out and called in his debts to pay off the gangster. * Ziggy Marley and Doug E. Doug as Ernie and Bernie, two Jamaican jellyfish and Sykes' enforcers, who enjoy jabbing Oscar with their vicious stingers when he is in trouble with their boss. * Vincent Pastore as Luca, Don Lino's green octopus "left-hand, right-hand man", with a tendency to state the obvious much to Lino's annoyance. Like Don Lino, Luca has way less screentime. * Peter Falk as Don Ira Feinberg, an elderly leopard shark and leader of a mob of criminally-inclined leopard sharks, who is a friend of Don Lino performing karaoke (badly) at the sharks' headquarters. * Katie Couric as Katie Current, the local reporter of Southside Reef. * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe, a deranged hermit crab who is Oscar's other friend. He normally lives in a dumpster near the Whale Wash. Category:Animation Category:Fish Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Non-Fanon Category:PG-Rated films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films